FBA's Gravity Falls 30 Day Challenge
by Falling Backwards Again
Summary: This is the Gravity Falls twenty day challenge with my own personal twist. Come and see exactly why I like the characters I like, who I prefer, who I ship, who I hate, and practically all of my opinions on Gravity Falls. I hope you find it interesting, enlightening, and agree to disagree. Today's day: Day 2: Least Favorite Character.
1. Day I

**I'm trying some new things, okay? I'm experimenting, never really written much online before, and now there's this whole community... Anyway, this just seemed like some fun, so I decided to do it. Notice that it's a thirty day challenge instead of a twenty day challenge. When we get to Day 20, I'll explain that. **

* * *

So, favorite character? Well, you all saw this coming! Bill Ci-

Dipper Pines. And trust me, there is a perfectly logical explanation.

Don't get me wrong, I LOVE BILL. But overall the Dorito, when you actually look at him, has been in one episode, and we haven't really seen that much of his character. I feel like most of his fandom comes through FanFictions, fan art, and people who are actually in love with him. As in kiss. No, just no. I think he's a tad overrated, because at this point we know that he has a mysterious history, a zany personality, and a very classy style. That alone makes him a character, but not a great one. It means he has great potential. There's a big difference. Season 2 will either make or break Bill Cipher, and that's when he might be my favorite character. But enough about him, let's get onto the main focus of this chapter.

Dipper, for starters, is a vey relatable character to me. Seemingly mentally older than his sister, Mabel, in that awkward age where nothing works out, and you are just now learning the social rules and how to fit in. He's that strange mix of a character that's just smart enough to come off as a bookworm, but not a completely nerdy guy. He's got his own problems, but they are never unreasonable. He has a personality that changes and develops over time. In short, Dipper Pines feels real. He's relatable because of his little kinks and shifts from a stereotypical smart guy, as he can stand up for himself. If you want to see character development in it's fullest, I suggest you watch Dipper vs. Manliness followed by Gideon Rises. For those too lazy, or still reading, let me explain it.

In Dipper vs. Manliness, Dipper shows he isn't the strongest if fellows, as most of the Graviteers, (that's what I call you all) had figured this out, or at least inferences it. So he goes into the forest, where is found by Mino- oh, I'm sorry, Manotaurs, and asks to be trained by them to be a "real man." They make him do many trials, fifty, actually, and they go from sticking you fist into the "Pain Hole" to jumping from one cliff to the other, which he fails. At the end of the episode, he's sent to kill the Multi-Bear. But it turns out the Multi-Bear likes the same things Dipper likes, pop songs and all. This was symbolic to him making the choice between others opinions about him and his opinions. Or, as I like to call it, the Modern Dilemma. Dipper then refuses to kill the Bear, choosing his own beliefs over others, and learns a valuable lesson. Only he decides who he is, and if he can't find someone like him around him immediately, that doesn't mean you're weird or socially unacceptable, it just means that you are unique, and there is always a person like you.

This is like me becoming a Graviteer. I always thought I had to change for the world, I had to like glitter and nail polish, I had to fantasize about teenage boys, I had to talk about make-up. But I don't! I can be me, the Gravity Falls-loving, poem-writing, deeper than a magazine, mystery and conspiracy-seeking hard-to-find girl. Dipper vs. Manliness is number six on my top ten Gravity Falls episodes. It's not hard to see why.

Now, with Gideon Rises, it's not the first half I'm pertaining to, it's the second half. The part where Gideon calls Dipper useless with out his book. This is a slap in the face to everyone watching the episode. Imagine that book being the one thing that helps define you and guide you through hard spots in your life. Doesn't that make you want to punch that albino freak in the face? But it doesn't even stop there. Then, Gideon takes the one person that Dipper loves and is closest to: Mabel. Mabel is his other half, he's the yin, she's the yang, he's the story, she's the relief, he discovers mysteries, she helps solve them, it's a countless cycle. So he's on a cliff, a perfect parallel to Dipper vs. Manliness, when he decides not to run away from his problems, (That development was in Fight Fighters, another great Dipper episode) and he jumps off the cliff, straight into the eye of Gideon's robot, and punches him in the face. You can't tell me that's not awesome.

Dipper is one of the most well-rounded and best characters Disney has ever presented to us. I think this is because of the relatablity between him and Alex Hirsch, but I digress.

Dipper is a near flawless character with reasonable problems, a good, round personality, weaknesses that he needs to overcome, a passion, and cares about his sister Mabel more than anyone else. He feels real, and I wish he was. That's why Dipper Pines is my favorite Gravity Falls character.

...

...

...

What? I'm done.


	2. Day II

So, least favorite character.

This is going to sound cheesy, but I don't really dislike any of the characters. They're very well written, each have great potential, and the main complaint for a character is that they don't get enough screen time. With a few exceptions. There are characters you are supposed to hate or dislike. You know these ones. Robbie, Gideon, Pacifica, heck, even Bill at some points. Curse you if you hate Bill.

You're supposed to find common hatred in each of them. Robbie represents that one guy or girl you always had a rivalry with just because they didn't like you to begin with. Gideon's that obnoxious guy pretending to be sweet and good, but is the worst of them all. He always gets him way, and refuses to except no. Pacifica's that bully that always thinks that they are higher than you in every way. And Bill, yes, even Bill, is the representation of mistrust. The fact that you can never know what anyone will do, or even if you could put faith in someone.

That said, all dislike them in each way, (Well, except for Mr. Cipher) so they aren't least liked because they are supposed to be this way.

If I'm forced to choose, I must say Soos. I don't really enjoy him on screen all the time, and sometimes he feels a little forced. I know, I know, he's the Handyman, he's smarter than he looks, blah blah blah, but unless or until I see him doing something epic, sorry Soos, you're stuck with this position.

Sorry I can't have this chapter any longer. I'm tired as is.


End file.
